gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Carmine
Background Carmine is a Gear assigned to Delta Squad. Anthony Carmine is the youngest member of Delta Squad (18-27). He runs out into the open in combat, probably thinking that his Gear status makes him invincible. He is the most enthusiastic COG often revving his chainsaw to carve up a Locust. Carmine is a very gung-ho character, often eager to fight the Locust Horde. Ironically, he is the only one to wear a helmet, and is the only one to get shot in the head. In the 'Versus' section of the options, his description states that he was also voted "most likely to get shot" at the military academy. Private Carmine assisted Delta Squad during the beginning of Act 1. He is first seen on the King Raven chopper bearing Marcus and Dom, firing his lancer down to the Locust below. He continued to fight alongside Delta Squad until they reached the House of Sovereign. There, Kim asked for a status report from his squad. Carmine showed his Lancer to Kim exposing his helmeted head for a short time,Carmine pointing out that his weapon kept jamming, right after he finished his line, he was shot in the head with a Locust armed with a sniper rifle, which fled afterwards. Comeback In a recent interview, Cliff Bleszinski confirms Carmine's return. At Comic Con '08 it was confirmed that Carmine would be available in Gears of War 2's multiplayer if the player has completed act 1 in the first game. It was also confirmed that Carmine's brother Benjamin would be making an appearance in Gears of War 2's campaign. Possible Personality Change It is rumored that Carmine will have a different personality in Gears of War 2, Cliffy B made a comment "Carmine is back, and greener than ever". He later revealed that Anthony Carmine would not appear in gears of war 2 campaign, that his brother Benjamin would take over his role in singleplayer. however, the original carmine will in fact be in Gears of war 2 multiplayer: http://comic-con.gamespot.com/blog.html?topic_id=26510268&tag=blog;title;1] Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches. Quotes *"Hey, are you the Marcus Fenix? The one who fought at Aspho Fields?" (Marcus: Yep.) "Wow! Cool!" (said in the chopper after the first chapter of the game) *"I've got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming! See?" (Said immediately before being shot in the head by a Locust sniper) *"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" (Says while downed in game or multiplayer) *"Vmmmmrrrr!!!" (Yells during/after Chainsawing a Locust) *"Die, Freak!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"AtteeeeeenTION!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"Aaaannd... DEAD!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"Let's DO THIS!" (When he gets a Perfect Reload in Multiplayer) *"Ahhhh...! Damnit!" (When he performs a Failed Active Reload in Multiplayer) *"SHIT yeah!" (After kills with melee or when he performs a Perfect Reload in Multiplayer) *"Eat It!" (sometimes when he kills an enemy with a Headshot) *"SWEET." (after picking up a special weapon) *"Lock 'n' Load!" (after picking up a special weapon) *"Had To Happen!" (kills with Headshot) *"Good To Go." (after picking up a random weapon) *"Another dead grub!" (after killing a random player in multiplayer) *"Hey!" (getting shot at) *"Hey, you're blockin' my shots, man!" (shooting a teammate) *"Come on, baby! DIE for papa!" (says after random Curb Stomp) *"Got 'em." (after picking up grenades or ammo) *"Lucky shot!" (after getting revived) *"Ohhhh, YEAH!" (after he or another player performs a Headshot, even if not fatal) *"Yeah, you ain't so tough now, are ya!" (sometimes after a one-shot kill, Curb Stomp, or a Headshot) *"Dammit, they're tough..." (after being revived by a team mate in multiplayer) *"Errrrggh!" (after jamming his gun during an active reload) *"Get UP!" (after reviving a teammate) *"Errrrgh...SUCK IT! SUCK IT!" (says after random headshot) *"ONE DEAD GRUB!" (says after killing a Locust) *"Not Agaaain!" (says after reviving a team mate) *"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!" (After missing an active reload) *"Your even uglier when your dead! (Curb Stomp) *"Oh! I GOT SOME ON ME!" (Chainsawing an enemy) *N..I..C..E! (After Chainsawing a Locust) *"COME TO PAPA!" (Gears 2) When grabbing a MeatShield. *"We're not done yet!" (Gears 2) After downing an enemy. *"I ain't done with you!" (Gears 2) After downing a enemy. *"SHIT yeah!" (Gears 2) *"I NEED SOME HELP!" (Gears 2) While downed Trivia *The fact that Carmine is the only character to get sniped is an internal joke at Epic, because a study conducted by them found that soldiers who wear helmets are the ones who get shot the most because the helmet restricts peripheral vision. (this information was obtained through the podcast GEARScast) *Carmine's armor is a light shade of baby blue possibly put in the game as a reference to the fact that he is a "by the book" relatively new soldier, other characters such as Cole and Marcus Fenix have personal Armour designs, unlike Carmine who's armor is similar to Kim's. *Carmine's character model is actually Kim, but with a helmet on. (this was seen through a glitch in game, as Carmine was downed a player swiveled the camera around to see through his helmet to see Kim's face) *Carmine was voiced by Michael Gough. *Anthony Carmine's age is unknown, but rumors have it thet he might be somewhere between 18-27 which is very young even for a Gear. Category:Gear Soldier